The Animal
by AngelxCloud
Summary: Eyeless Jack believes he raped Ben Drowned. To Ben it was the best night of his life. So he'll have to show EJ it was far from rape. LEMON don't like don't read it's that simple
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer; I sadly do not own any of the known creepypastas, nor do I own the songs I use.

Ben Drowneds P.O.V.

I sighed sitting up in bed. Yelling could be heard from the room next to mine. "Great...Liu and Jeff are getting into ANOTHER fight" I thought as got out of bed and got dressed. Liu and Jeff were constantly fighting, then making up, which you don't want to even go near the this hall. Slender had actually made a sign to warn the other pastas away, they both turned cherry red when they saw it, which was priceless.

I went down to the dinning room where everyone else was. I took my place beside Eyeless Jack, or EJ As soon as I sat down I let my forehead plop down onto the table, narrowly missing my plate full of pancakes.

"Something wrong?" EJ asked. He wasn't eating, he did that when he killed. He came down at these times in respect.

"They're fighting again." I grumbled, causing everyone to groan, LJ face palming.

"What are they fighting about this time?"

"I stopped listing, something very stupid." I said, picking at my pancakes.

We finished eating, and disbursed to do whatever, some pastas going out to kill, others looking for something to do. Jeff came storming down to the living room. I made a break for my room. Jeff needed steaming time, or someone to talk to. I did not be that lucky person. Once he got started, there's no stopping him, he'll follow you around.

In my hast I ran into EJ he caught me, then his mask, which threatened to fall off his face. He never let anyone see his face, I don't know why.

"EJ! Wanna play xbox?" I asked tilting my head to the side.

"Sure, buuuut I'm gonna go eat first." He said, taking a step around me. I quickly grabbed his arm.

"Don't go that way!" I hissed, "Jeff just came down!" Jack tilted his head, listening.

"Poor Jane, she's _really_ gonna hate him now." He chuckled, "Soooo, I'm gonna go this way. I'll come up when I get back." He said turning towards the back door.

"You should tell him you know." I jumped when slender spoke behind me. I had to literally tilt my head back to look at him. He had his mouth split open, and his usual outfit, his tentacles hidden from view.

"You scared the crap outta me!" I growled. "Make a noise when you move!"

"You should tell him." He repeated. My eyes widened when I realized what he was talking about. I shook my head, covering my eyes with my bangs, a blush forming over my cheeks. I liked EJ, no, not like I mean love EJ. Slender is the only one who knows.

"Why not, child?"

"What if he doesn't like me back? Then I'll lose him! I don't want that!" I whispered, still hiding my face. I heard him sigh.

"I'm going out." He grumbled, not happy with me. He's been, for some unknown reason, trying to get us together. I rushed to my room, eager to escape slender.

I sat on my bed wondering what I should do til EJ comes back. He takes the longest, cause he wonders the streets until he found a scent that smelled good. You see, EJ, being a cannibal, has a more animalistic instinct so when he's hungry, or angry, you get a growling EJ.

I got up, turning on my stereo with my mp3 attached, and flipped to Game over by Alexa Vega. I danced around my room. A good hour passed when Cannibal by Ke$ha came on. Half way through the song a pair of hands placed themselves on my hips. I froze, letting the song continue.

"E-EJ?" I asked, he was the only one that ever came in my room, except slender, and the fact that EJ was going to play something with me. Only a growl answered me.

I was spun around, then lips pressed against my own. My eyes were wide in shock, a blush forming over my cheeks. It was EJ, after a minute I closed my eyes and kissed back. I was pushed onto my bed and straddled, by EJ who was working off my shirt, his black jacket was already off, revealing a perfect toned stomach, with pale grey skin. I noticed his mask, it was ajar to only reveal his lips. I boldly reached up and pulled the thing completely off. I felt my heart stutter, he was gorgeous, so I threw the mask to the nightstand.

He ground his hips to mine, causing me to moan. He tore off our pants and boxers, and just as The Animal by disturbed came on.

**Now!**

EJ pushed himself inside me, causing jolts of pleasure to travel up my spine.

**I can feel the animal inside**

**My resolve is weakening**

**Pounding at the doors of my mind**

**It's nearly overpowering**

**I cannot begin to describe**

**The hunger that I feel again**

**Run if you intend to survive**

**For the beast is coming to life**

**Taking form in the glimmer in this tainted moonlight**

**Death approaches on this night**

His thrusts were powerful, causing me to moan and wrap my legs around his slender waist, rolling my hips to meet his thrusts.

**For the animal's soul is mine**

**We will be completed right before your eyes**

**I have no control this time**

**And now we both shall dine in Hell tonight**

His tounge lapped at the base of my neck, his sharp teeth grazing the spot gently, then started sucking, leaving a bruise on the left side of my neck.

**I can hear it calling again**

**The primal need is filling me**

**Changes are about to begin**

**And now my blood is boiling**

**I can see the fear in your eyes**

**But you can't bring yourself to scream**

**Time to shed the mortal disguise**

**For the beast is coming to life**

**Taking form in the glimmer of this tainted moonlight**

**Death approaches on this night**

In one thrust he hit something that caused bright stars to form behind my eyes, I hissed, my eyes fluttering shut. I missed the smirk that he gave and angled his hips to hit it again and again.

**For the animal's soul is mine**

**We will be completed right before your eyes**

**I have no control this time**

**And now we both shall dine in Hell tonight**

He connected our lips, his tongue twirling around mine.

**We begin the hunt and I**

**Feel the power course, as the creatures take flight**

**For the kill is close and I will be satisfied**

**For the smell of fear tonight**

**Wakes an ancient lust that will not be denied**

**You're mine!**

"Your Mine!" He snarled with the song, his voice deep and demonic. He leaned down and bit the right side of my neck, breaking the skin. His tongue running over it repeatedly until it stopped bleeding.

**For the animal's soul is mine**

**We will be completed right before your eyes**

**I have no control this time**

**And now we both shall dine in Hell tonight**

His thrusts quickened, his hand now pumping my member in time with his thrusts.

**For the animal's soul is mine**

**And the world around will never hear your cries**

**An unholy crime**

**And now we both shall dine in Hell tonight**

I came with a white hot sensation, EJ following suit, filling me with his seed. He pulled out and collapsed next to me, panting heavily. I snuggled closer to him, laying my head on his chest as I let exhaustion consume my body. Below my ear I heard a faint rumble, like a purr. Well EJ _is _more animal. My mind reasoned as my eyes fluttered close.

When I woke, EJ wasn't with me, gone. At first I thought it was a dream, but when I tried to get up, my backside screamed in protest.

_Where was EJ?_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer; I sadly do not own any of the known creepypastas

EJ's P.O.V.

No, no, no, NO! That was NOT suppose to happen! I thought frantically, rocking back and forth on my bed, my head buried in my hands, my mask on the bed next to me.

"Oh please! You enjoyed every minute of it!" A voice growled in my head. "And so did he."

"Not now, Claw! YOU'RE the one who did this!" I snarled right back. Claw was my animal, the main reason I'm a cannibal really. He's the reason I can purr, growl, snarl...and mate. So you can say I have a split personality, and Claw can take over my body. It was fine...until last night.

It was normal, I was going to play a game with Ben after I hunted (that's what Claw calls it) like every other night, but when I entered Ben was dancing. I loved Ben while Claw wanted to claim him as "ours", as he put it. And when Ben swayed his hips to the song playing, I lost control and Claw took over. He did the one thing that he wanted to do since I fell in love with him, he mated with Ben. I had felt everything that Claw felt. When Ben fell asleep I regained control and quickly got out of there.

"You shouldn't have left." Claw whispered softly.

"Why? Would he stay in the presence of the one who raped him!?" I snapped.

"It's not rape if you like it..." He trailed off before regaining his speech, "But that's not the point! It wasn't rape!" He insisted.

"You forced my body on him!" I snarled.

"No, he wanted it just as bad!"

"How do you know?!"

"Didn't you smell the lust pouring off him when you're near? I do! Do you hear his heart beat quicken when ever you say 'yes' to spending time with him? How do you miss these things?" He growled out.

I stopped responding. Is it true? I did notice everything Claw just said. I just thought it was just my imagination, though. I shook my head, no, he's doing it to throw me off. I exited the room, making my way to slender's office. I knocked softly.

"Come in, child." His deep voice rumbled.

"I want to move out." I whispered softly. I didn't have much, just a bag.

"Why?" He demanded, standing up.

I flinched, "I...I did...something horrible to Ben. I don't think he'll forgive me."

"What did you do?" He asked, concerned. I shook my head furiously, refusing to make 'eye' contact.

"What is it?" He asked softly.

"I...I...don't...can't, I...I raped him!" I choked out, bracing myself of his wraith. But instead I heard a chuckle.

"Child, are you sure it was rape?" He asked. "Ben likes you, Jack. So please reconsider leaving."

"How can I face Ben?" I whispered.

"Child, you both didn't show for breakfast. I went to check on him, he can't move very much. He wants to talk to you."

I looked at him, not knowing what to say. He wanted to talk to me? I shook my head clearing my thoughts. "Bye." I choked out, rushing out of the office and to my room. In the back of my mind, a purr sounded, rumbling through my mind.

"Why are you so happy?" I scowled slightly.

"Didn't you hear? He can't move very much!" He purred happily. I ignored him and locked the door, I'll stay for a few days, then leave for good.

Bens P.O.V.

It would be nice to say I was mad, but no, I was pissed. At first I thought that he had left to do something, but he never came back. I couldn't get out of bed, and he couldn't even come back?

In my mind rant I heard someone knock. Hope flared as I yelled 'Come in.' That hope died when slender poked his head in.

"Yes?" I asked, looking away.

"He wants to leave." He said, closing the door and walking towards me. I snapped my head back to him.

"What? Why?" I demanded.

"He believes he raped you."

"Really? That's why he left?" I snorted. "What did you say?"

"It's his decision, but I got him to reconsider, or at least stay a while. Okay enough of that, are you able to come down for dinner?" He asked.

I shook my head, blushing slightly. "Can you get him to come see me?" I asked, looking up at him.

He sighed. "I tried to get him to see you when he came to me, but he left as soon as I mentioned it."

THREE DAYS LATER

I pounded on the door again.

"EJ! Open up!" I growl. I was losing patience, a lot of patience. The door was locked, EJ wouldn't answer me and it was getting on my everlasting nerves.

I let my head fall onto the door in frustration. "EJ! Please, let me in!" I pleaded. Sighing, I pushed off the door and made my way down to the dining room. I limped slightly, the bruise on my neck faded, but the bite mark...is a scar. It was healed the moment I woke up, leaving a shiny scar.

I ate silently, not listening to the conversation going on around me. I was the first one to leave the table and put my dishes up. I wanted to pound the his door off it's hinges, but I couldn't do that, slender would kill me.

I walked to my room, glancing out the window on my way. I froze. It was EJ! My heart nearly skipped a beat, then I saw the bag. He's leaving! I bolted back down the stairs, towards the back door. I pushed the door open, seeing EJ enter the tree line. I jumped of the porch, hurling myself towards him. I surpassed him, spun and stood in front of him, stopping him. I panted while he looked at me, his eye sockets wide.

When I finally got my breath back I reached up and took ahold of his mask. His body tensed, as if waiting for me to strike him. I was tempted to, but I pulled off his mask instead.

"Why do you want to leave?" I asked calmly while he stared at me in shock.

When he didn't answer I asked again, "Why do you want to leave?"

"I c-couldn't face you." He murmured.

"So what? You decide to leave?! Why?"

"I raped you!" He snarled suddenly.

I laughed which caused the anger on his face melt to confusion. "EJ, it was far from rape. If you'd forced yourself on me, I would've either electrified your butt OR screamed bloody murder."

He just looked down, obviously not believing me. I stepped forward and stood on my tiptoes and pressed my lips to his, closing my eyes. I heard him take a breath in through his nose, then kiss me arms wrapped around my waist, pulling me closer, mine going around his neck, fingers tangling themselves in his hair. I felt his tongue hesitantly run across my bottom lip, asking for entrance. I opened my lips willingly, pushing mine to meet his. I broke away first, panting slightly, I then nuzzled his neck.

"Don't leave, please." I whimpered. "I love you."

He rested his cheek on top of my head, sighing softly. "I won't leave." He murmured. "I love you, too." I broke the embrace, pulling him back to the mansion, and up to my room. I pulled him to the be and snuggled in his side, resting my head to his chest, listening to his heartbeat. His arms wrapped around me once more. I kissed up his jaw before kissing him fully on the mouth. Then there was a loud moan, followed by the creaking of bedsprings. I stopped mid-kiss, eyes wide.

EJ groaned, "What a mood killer. But at least they made up." He sat up, moving me to lay across his lap. I looked over at the stereo, causing it to flicker on, once again playing Animal. EJ smirked down at me, leaning to trail his lips down my neck, then nipping at my earlobe. I turned my head, and kissed him hard, enjoying his taste.

~The End

Please review! Did you like it or hate it?


	3. Chapter 3

p style="text-align: center;"strongTHIS IS JUST A MESSAGE! /strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongI HAVE RE-WRITTEN THIS STORY, IT'S THE SAME NAME ON MY PROFILE, GO, AND READ, SEE HOW MUCH I'VE IMPROVED PLEASE!/strong/p 


End file.
